Seguirle el Juego
by Reira26
Summary: Lo amaba y lo odiaba ¡Cuán contradictorio de su parte! Aún cuando sabía que no era la única, prefería el placer efímero, ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Kano siempre sería un mujeriego y ella sería siempre la niña tonta que lo persigue. [KanoKido]


¡Volví! (Yo me voy y vuelvo a cada rato). La verdad, me cansé de mis ocurrencias rosas y llenas de niñerías (Eso es una vil mentira). Por más que no lo quiera, seguiré escribiendo cosas tiernitas y llenas de fluffy por el resto de mi vida (?) Regresando al tema principal, hoy les traigo la primera historia que escribí de Kagerou Project, es decir, tiene más o menos seis meses de vida el condenado one-shot. No sé porqué, pero amo con toda mi alma esta oscura historia (?). Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí.

Aclaraciones: Lenguaje ligeramente grosero. Insinuaciones de temas adultos. Narración extraña y para nada parecida a mis anteriores escritos. Es un KanoKido, no esperen nada romántico; no hay acción solo sentimientos. No sé porqué escribí esto, no sé porqué lo subo y no sé porque lo amo. Soy muy mala para los títulos, por tanto, sé que ¡El título apesta! Otra cosa, siempre he visto a Kano como un mujeriego y Kido, por más que sea dura como una piedra, es una chica y el amor no correspondido es díficil. Sin más, ¡sigan y lean!

* * *

Lo observó bien. Sus ojos gatunos, su sonrisa traviesa, su expresión pícara. ¡Diablos! ¡Como lo quería! Era un maldito mujeriego que no pasaba más de una noche con la misma mujer. Sin embargo era así como le gustaba. ¿Desde cuándo? Desde hace diez años, desde el día en que se conocieron en el orfanato. Era mucho tiempo dándole su afecto a alguien que no lo apreciaba. Pero no importaba, las cosas estaban bien de esa manera.

Correspondió su salvaje y apasionado beso con escondido gozo. No quería que notara que lo deseaba, que lo necesitaba. Pero ¿Qué podría cambiar el que supiera ese factor? Nada, absolutamente nada. Él seguiría siendo un mujeriego y ella seguiría siendo la tonta niña que lo persigue aún sabiendo que es inalcanzable. Esa era su dinámica, su día a día, la base de su horrible relación.

Ahí estaban sus manos, recorriendo ávidas y con experiencia su cuerpo, llevándola a un mundo de placer total. Ah~ como la llenaba de satisfacción sentirse única por unos instantes, incluso cuando sabía que al día siguiente no sería ella sino otra mujer la que sería manoseada por el chico. Sin embargo eso la tenía sin cuidado, un placer efímero le era más que suficiente, ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

Su boca recorrió toda su piel. Dejó marcas en el cuello, en sus pechos, en su abdomen, incluso en las piernas y los brazos. Realmente adoraba como la hacía sentir bien, como la hacía enloquecer. Pero sabía que él no lo estaría haciendo con ella si no fuera porque deseaba algo; un favor, algo de dinero, que lo dejara una noche solo. Era un muchacho terrible, el demonio en carne y hueso. Eso, a ella, le valía un comino.

Ah~ como adoraba estar así con él, ambos desnudos en una cama recorriendo sin pudor los rincones prohibidos de sus cuerpos. Era tan simplemente satisfactorio. Solo detestaba su naturaleza de mujeriego. ¿Desde cuándo lo era? Por supuesto desde hace dos años, desde el shock emocional de la muerte de su hermana mayor, desde que comenzaron a vivir solos. Sin embargo, estaba en serio enamorada de él.

Ella nunca se lo había confesado, pero él estaba totalmente consciente de sus sentimientos. Eso a Kano no le importaba, pues era gracias a lo que sentía por el rubio que éste podía manipularla, que podía hacer que se abandonara a sí misma por una sola noche para poder poseerla. ¡Como lo detestaba! ¡Como odiaba que la manipulara! Aborrecía que tan solo unas palabras, susurradas de manera seductora en su oído, bastaran para que ella se dispusiera a cumplir cualquiera que fuese su capricho a cambio de una noche de sexo. Ella era su muñeca y podía hacer con ella, con su cuerpo y sentimientos, lo que a él se le diera la regalada gana.

¡Como le molestaba que negara que salía con otras mujeres! Porque ella ya lo había visto, ya lo había escuchado. Una vez, cuando lo siguió en sus caminatas nocturnas, lo vio comiéndose a besos a una chica. En otra oportunidad, cuando llegó a casa luego de la medianoche, lo primero que le dio la bienvenida fueron los gemidos de una mujer. Usando su poder se atrevió a abrir la puerta de su cuarto y los vio allí, envueltos en las sábanas, empapados de sudor, mirándose con infinita lujuria. Eso sucedió incontables veces más. Ella solo se escondía con el poder de sus ojos y pasaba toda la noche escuchando los gritos y llorando.

¿Por qué no le decía que lo sabía? Fácil, porque él lo negaría todo. La situación cambiaría solo en que dejaría de llevarlas a casa, por el contrario iría a la de ellas o a un motel. Era mejor que viniera a casa, así ella sabía que estaba bien ¿Por qué le seguía importando? A él no le importaba en lo absoluto ella, entonces ¿Por qué debía importarle a ella como él estuviera o se sintiera? Ciertamente se maldecía por ser tan débil y no ser capaz de mandarlo al infierno.

— Estás más callada de lo normal— Dijo acercándose a su oreja y lamiéndole el lóbulo— ¿Por qué no gritas? Me gustaría escuchar tu bella voz.

— Estás muy acostumbrado a esas zorras que gritan por todo— El comentario lo tomó fuera de lugar. Kido se veía más molesta que divertida y su forma de expresarse lo confirmaba.

— Sabes que eres la única— ¡Ya! ¡Era suficiente! Le dio una cachetada que sonó probablemente por toda la cuadra y se zafó de su agarre.

— Te odio— Lo dijo con calma, mirándolo de medio lado y saliendo del cuarto.

Se quedó aturdido, mirando fijamente a la cama. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?! Escuchó como la puerta de al lado, el cuarto de Kido, era abierta y luego cerrada con profunda ira. Suspiró. No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, pero iría a arreglar en ese mismo instante las cosas. Le valía un carajo si ella quería o no hablar con él. Salió también y entró como Pedro por su casa en los aposentos de la chica.

Kido ya sabía que él la buscaría. Pero no le prestó atención; con ayuda de los rayos de la luna se miraba al espejo de cuerpo completo, admirando todas las marcas que le había dejado. Realmente lo amaba y nunca fue capaz de rechazar volverse uno con él por un corto tiempo. Pero hoy ya no lo pudo soportar. ¡La cabreaba de sobremanera! ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho eso y al día siguiente se estaba acostando con otra? ¡Por todos los dioses! Quería estrangularlo, quería asesinarlo.

Se le acercó y la abrazó, pasando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos. Su boca viajaba nuevamente por su cuello y nuca, donde más sensible era. No pudo detenerlo, nuevamente su debilidad salía a flote. ¡Ella no era su puta muñeca! ¿Cuándo podría decírselo de frente? Obviamente nunca, jamás en su vida tendría el valor para hacerlo. De nueva cuenta se dejó tocar, se dejó besar, dejó que el placer la corroyera. Ah~ ella ya no tenía salvación, era un caso perdido.

Se dejó manipular otra vez, dejó que él hiciera con ella lo que se le diera la gana. Ya no le importó, ya nada le importaba. Ella seguiría persiguiéndolo como una estúpida y seguiría dejando que la usara a su antojo. Ya no lloraría, ahora solo disfrutaría del poco tiempo en el que él se dignaba a mirarla. Sonrió arrogante y se dejó poseer. Lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo, ¡Que contradictorio de su parte! En serio quería que dejara de verla como a una muñeca que puede usar y abandonar las veces que desea, pero mientras juntaba el valor para enfrentarlo, lo único que podía hacer era seguirle el juego.

* * *

Esto… No sé de dónde diablos lo saqué. Como le diría a mi hermana: "Pregúntale a mi puto subconsciente". En fin, a veces siento que este fandom está más muerto que Hiyori (?), pero luego me doy cuenta de que solo deberían matarme a punta de tomatazos (Debo dejar de decir estupideces). La verdad, no estoy segura de que sea del agrado de alguien, pero ojalá les haya gustado.

Besos y abrazos a todos los que leyeron esta rareza. Recuerden comentar.

Reira26.


End file.
